


В тени ветвей

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Demons, Drama, Gen, Guro, Mythology References, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:37:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Клипот прорастает сквозь Вергилия.





	В тени ветвей

Ощущение врастающих в тело корней похоже на то, будто под кожей скользят сотни тонких нитей, обвивающих изнутри и снаружи каждый миллиметр обнаженной плоти. Вергилий чувствует себя невероятно открытым перед таинственной сущностью демонического дерева, однако Клипот не замечает чуждых своей сущности сомнений. Искры эмоций гаснут вместе с последними толчками преобразованного силой Ямато сердца, и Вергилий закрывает глаза, отдаваясь во власть судьбе.

Клипот иссушает Вергилия до дна, наполняя его силой собственную мертвую плоть, а взамен отдает кровь бесчисленного множества живых существ, оказавшихся на пути демонических ветвей и корней. Проходит пара часов или, может, пара минут, и Вергилий уже не может отличить себя от Клипота, они — суть единое.

Его тело — продолжение великого дерева, а Клипот — часть его естества, зерно, проросшее на благодатной почве мятущейся души. Источник его силы и последняя надежда достичь конца пути.

Отныне они — безымянное зло, и имя, потерянное в глубине веков, не будет произнесено.

Новый Король восходит на престол.


End file.
